


Amor sin Final

by FuegoValcarenghi



Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [1]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuegoValcarenghi/pseuds/FuegoValcarenghi
Summary: Al finalizar un inolvidable día de fiesta en el Santuario, Saori manda a llamar a Seiya, su caballero Divino de Pegaso, al Salón del Trono, pues tiene una noticia crucial para darle...(SeiyaxSaori)Mi respuesta al Reto no. 1 de la comunidad"Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera"
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868548
Kudos: 4





	Amor sin Final

Amor sin final

**Estupor**

\- ¿Querías verme, Saori?

\- Así es, pasa por favor – _le respondo mirando hacia la esquina del enorme salón en el que me hallo; mi mano izquierda acaricia el respaldo de terciopelo de mi lujoso asiento mientras mi cuerpo le da la espalda._

_Soy la reencarnación de Athena, Diosa de la justicia, y sin embargo, desde que oí sus pasos acercándose y resonando en las baldosas de mi Templo, comencé a temblar, así que aunque lo oigo llegar al pie de mi trono e hincarse, me tomo mi tiempo para tranquilizarme; nerviosa como estoy, no lograré mi objetivo..._

_Lo he pensado mucho, y decidí comunicarle mi decisión de la forma más rápida posible, sin compasión alguna, y sobre todo, sin mirarlo._

_Sí. **No debo de mirarlo, o no tendré valor** , me digo._

_Me repito._

_Sin embargo, me asaltan las dudas._

_Si esta es mi última oportunidad para estar cerca de él, quiero verlo._

_Sí._ _Necesito verlo, muy bien, a detalle, para retener en mi memoria su imagen nítida y limpia, para recordarlo de ese modo para siempre..._

_Así que después de unos segundos de extraño silencio entre él y yo, me vuelvo para mirar al que hasta este momento es mi Caballero Divino de Pegaso, y lo hallo resplandeciente, y más._

_Está tan hermoso ahí, hincado frente a mí..._

**_¡_ _Oh, Seiya! Si supieras…_ **

_Cuando él levanta el rostro, y al encontrarme con sus ojos, siento que perderé la cordura._

_Podría jurar que está más alto, y sus ojos de avellana me parecen más grandes, brillantes y expresivos que nunca. Su armadura está inmaculada y lleva el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo. Se puso en el pelo alguna clase de gel que mantiene su natural desorden un poco a raya, aunque sin perder su look aniñado y rebelde, logrando el efecto de hacerlo lucir más maduro y apuesto que nunca. Pero lo que le hace parecer aún más hermoso a mis ojos, es el hecho de que está en pie, sano y salvo. Su piel apiñonada está intacta, sin moretones ni cortadas. Desborda vida nuevamente, sus mejillas están llenas de color y una enorme sonrisa le adorna el rostro._

_Ha vuelto a ser el Seiya de siempre, aquel del que me enamoré: ni todo el poder de Hades pudo destruir su magia interna, inexplicable pero siempre perceptible._

_Y siento que se me rompe el corazón al pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, porque algo en mi interior insiste en decirme que él siente lo mismo que yo._

_Y si eso fuera cierto, estoy a punto de destruir la felicidad que se le desborda…_

\- Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerte. El día de hoy ha sido… inolvidable – _dice él, adelantándoseme, complicándolo todo aún más –_ La ceremonia fue un poco abrumadora, por eso de estar frente a tanta gente y todos esos aplausos y felicitaciones… pero de todos modos, ha sido un día soñado. Mágico.

_Se refiere a la ceremonia que tuvo lugar esta mañana, al homenaje que hallé más que merecido para mis caballeros Dorados y los ahora caballeros Divinos._

_Los ocupantes del Santuario entero fueron convocados para reunirse frente a mi estatua, para que pudieran identificar al fin cada uno de los rostros de mis sacrificados guerreros, a quienes agradecí y reconocí públicamente, y después todos departieron en una reunión sin precedentes, pues convivieron lo mismo guardias, aprendices, amazonas y caballeros de todos los rangos. Aquello duró horas..._

_Lo que él no sabe, es que planeé este día con tanto esmero por una razón doble, ya que fue también su despedida. Quise darle un día de gran felicidad antes de herirle de muerte, una vez más…_

\- Nadie estaría vivo en estos momentos si no fuera por ustedes, Seiya. Ha comenzado una nueva era de paz, y me pareció más que merecido que todos supieran a quiénes deben el estar con vida...

 _Me callo porque estoy a punto de decirle que el garbo con el que desfiló portando su maravillosa armadura, que su nobleza y su coraje, serán sin duda una referencia imborrable para generaciones venideras. Callo para no decirle que su sencillo pero innegable temple han relucido aquel día bajo el sol, y que no me queda duda de que todos los futuros caballeros querrán ser como él, inspirados por sus hazañas y por el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando pronuncié su nombre para homenajearlo._ _Y puedo predecir que si le dijera todo eso, se llevaría la mano a la cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo que siempre me desarma, y reiría nervioso: lo conozco muy bien._

_Pero no puedo oírlo reír, o me faltará el valor._

\- … pero no te hablé para hablar sobre eso - _le digo poniéndome de pie para darle otra vez la espalda, sabiendo que el momento ha llegado -_ Te hice venir para pedirte que entregues tu armadura y que te marches para siempre del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué? – _el desconcierto en su voz es total, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás…_ _-_ No puedes estar hablando en serio – _susurra_.

\- Puedes despedirte de tus amigos, por supuesto, pero te pido que te marches lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué…!? No entiendo…

\- No hay nada qué entender. Ahora hay paz, y no requiero más de tu presencia.

\- ¿Esto es una broma?

\- Por supuesto que no. Estoy hablando total y absolutamente en serio.

_Pasan unos segundos de espantoso silencio, pero cuando él sale de su estupefacción, reacciona tal y como lo había temido._

\- ¡No! ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo, y no lo voy a permitir! – _me grita con gran seguridad, su mente llegando a conclusiones equívocas, aunque comprensibles._

\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero…

\- Quieres alejarme para que no salga herido, como pasó justo antes de Hades. ¡Pero no me iré!

\- Es mi prerrogativa decidir a quién quiero como mi guardián, y a quién no. Y ya no te quiero más aquí.

\- No quiero ir a ningún otro lado.

\- Las misiones acabaron, puedes comenzar una nueva vida.

\- ¡No quiero otra vida! ¡Ésta es la única que tengo y que quiero! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

\- Lo hago por tu bien.

\- Nací para ser un caballero, no necesito que me protejas de las batallas que….

\- Dudo mucho que haya batallas futuras, Seiya– _digo paseándome por la habitación para lograr mantenerme firme en mi decisión, evitando su rostro, pues sé bien lo que me provoca verlo sufrir_ \- Y si llegara a presentarse cualquier amenaza, tengo a mis doce caballeros dorados, y a Kanon a mi disposición.

\- ¡¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!! Esta mañana dijiste… Todo eso que dijiste sobre que yo era una inspiración, y un modelo a seguir, ¿¡fueron mentiras!?

\- Cuida tus palabras, Seiya, no voy a permitirte que me llames mentirosa. Lo dije porque es cierto: has sido un caballero magnífico.

_**Perfecto**..._

\- ¿¡Y entonces!?

\- No te debo ninguna clase de explicación.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me debes explicaciones cuando me estás echando después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¿Así me pagas? ¿¡Lanzándome a la calle como si fuera un perro!?

\- No estoy echándote. Estoy dándote libertad.

\- ¡No la quiero!

_No le respondo, batallando por hallar justificaciones para lograr convencerlo, aunque sé que es prácticamente imposible._

\- No te reconozco. No suenas como la Saori que conozco.

\- Se llama madurar. He reconocido y aceptado mi rol como protectora de la tierra, y como tal, he decidido que debes marcharte.

\- … No podrás sacarme de aquí.

\- No me retes, Seiya. Como tu Diosa, estoy dándote una orden.

\- Tendrás que…

\- Deberías de estar agradecido _– le interrumpo, porque ante su firme negativa, estoy quedándome sin argumentos…_ \- Estoy dándote un regalo que muy pocos en la Orden han recibido a lo largo de los siglos. Ya has cumplido con tu deber, y te ofrezco que te marches a vivir una vida normal en vez de morir de aburrimiento vigilando el Santuario por décadas. Eres muy joven, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Además, no hay espacio aquí para ti. El rango de Caballeros Divinos es prácticamente una anomalía, y con todos los Dorados de vuelta…

\- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que correrás a Shiryu, a Hyoga, a Ikki y a Shun también!?

\- … He dicho que...

\- ¿Es que acaso hice algo mal? ¡Dime qué fue lo que hice!

_**Nada, Seiya, no hiciste nada malo. Al contrario** , me digo en silencio._

\- ¿Vas a echarlos a ellos o no? ¿Porque…?

\- ¡Si te importan tus amigos y los caballeros dorados, te irás! – _impongo mi voz sobre la suya, jugándome mi última carta para convencerlo._

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Que lograra devolverles la vida a todos ustedes fue prácticamente cuestión de suerte, pero Zeus estaba furioso por la caída de su hermano. Tan furioso, que estaba dispuesto a matarlos de nuevo a todos... Logré hacerlo desistir, pero con la condición de que tú renuncies a la armadura de Pegaso.

\- ¿¡Pero qué tengo que ver yo!? - _me pregunta, pálido._

\- Tu cosmos ha crecido tanto que lograste herir a uno de los dioses principales del Olimpo. Mi padre y otros te consideran un riesgo para nuestra raza.

\- ¡Tú sabes que no soy un peligro! Sólo quería protegerte, ¡lo hice todo por ti!

\- ...

\- … Entonces, ¿si yo no abandono mi armadura, ellos…? – _el timbre de su voz se reviste de amarga preocupación._

_Le estoy mintiendo de la forma más vil, y me detesto por eso, pero aparentemente sólo así lograré que se vaya…_

\- ¿Eso quieres, Seiya? ¿Ver morir a Aioros cuando acaba de volver a vivir? ¿Ver morir a Aioria, a Aldebarán, a todos, una vez más?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Oh, Saori… no sabía…

\- Hice un trato y se debe cumplir, o el costo…

_Se hace un silencio denso y horrible, y aunque estoy evitando mirarle directamente, tengo la seguridad de que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas._

\- ¿No crees que habría otra forma de...? – _pregunta él con voz quebradiza_

\- ¿Acaso piensas que no intenté llegar a otro clase de arreglo? – _contesto lo más firme y cortante que puedo._

\- … no soportaría que algo les pasara por mi culpa… - _lo oigo murmurar._

_Después lo escucho retroceder algunos pasos y siento que su armadura, siguiendo las órdenes de su cosmos, empieza a desprenderse de su cuerpo._

_Algunos instantes después la separación es completa._

_Pienso que he logrado mi objetivo, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas oírlo alejándose, pero sucede lo contrario._

_Su actitud ha cambiado._

_La furia de hace algunos instantes se ha desvanecido, y siento que se aproxima con gran suavidad._

_Y todo empeora cuando él se atreve a tomar mi mano._

\- No importa. No necesito una armadura para velar por ti.

\- Seiya…

\- Seré un simple guardia, pero no me eches de aquí – _me dice con voz suplicante_.

_Retiro mi mano con violencia, zafándome, y me alejo de él._

\- Jamás podrías ser un simple guardia, Seiya. Sería humillante después de todo lo que has logrado.

\- No lo sería.

\- ¡No seas necio! – _le digo desesperada_ \- No tiene ningún sentido que te quedes vagando por las inmediaciones del Santuario, desperdiciando tu vida.

\- No sería un desperdicio. No sé hacer o ser otra cosa. No sabría que hacer sin…

\- Eso piensas porque en su momento ser Caballero fue la única opción que se te ofreció, y ahora, tu gran sentido del deber…

\- ¡No lo hice por deber! Lo hice por…

\- Ya descubrirás otras opciones.

\- ¿¡Qué hay de nosotros!? – _cuando lo escucho pronunciar esas palabras, me invade un intenso frío…_

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _pregunto, rogando que no esté hablando de lo que pienso, y deseándolo a la vez_.

\- De ti, y de mí, Saori.

\- Si te refieres a nuestra amistad…

\- ¡Somos más que amigos, y lo sabes!

_Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, y no sé qué decir._

_Esto no puede estar sucediendo._

_No justamente ahora…_

\- Tengo vagos recuerdos de aquel día, pero sé con toda claridad que me tomaste entre tus brazos, y que estabas llorando... Me miraste, y creo que…

\- No te imagines cosas que no son, Seiya – _le digo fingiéndome ofendida cuando en realidad tengo deseos de echarme a sus brazos y rendirme ante los sentimientos que me invaden por él desde que éramos niños_ … - Me parecía lamentable tu muerte, y estaba muy agradecida por tu sacrificio, por supuesto, pero eso fue todo. Ni mis lágrimas ni mis actos de ese día significan nada más.

\- No puedes hacerme esto. No esta noche...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _pregunto aun cuando sé que no debería, porque si él confirma mis sospechas…_

**_Por favor, no. No lo empeores aún más, no._ **

\- No me importa nada ya, Saori. Estoy dispuesto a jugármelo todo con tal de poder estar a tu lado, del modo que sea. Yo te…

\- ¡Cállate! - _grito, segura de que si lo oigo decir que me ama perderé todo el control y me entregaré a paladear su amor en este mismo lugar sin importarme nada, aún sabiendo que las consecuencias serían trágicas_ … - Ahora más que nunca debes marcharte, Seiya: estás ofendiéndome al hablarme de ese modo. Yo no siento lo mismo que tú, y tu insolencia me alarma. No podré verte ni como caballero ni como amigo después de esto.

\- Mírame a la cara y dímelo – _dice atreviéndose a tomarme por los hombros y obligándome a voltear a verlo, como él y nadie más en el mundo osaría a hacerlo._

 _Me siento acorralada al confrontarme con sus ojos, y recurro a lo único que se me ocurre para escapar: e_ _nciendo mi cosmos y le hago daño, sus manos soltándome al sentir una especie de intensísima corriente eléctrica._

_Con mi cosmos convoco a Aioros, mi recién instalado Patriarca, y aprovecho el desconcierto de Seiya para alejarme de inmediato en dirección a mis aposentos._

\- Tienes veinticuatro horas para presentar tu renuncia ante Aioros y marcharte – _le digo haciendo una pequeña pausa -_ o me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a tus propios compañeros y amigos que te echen. Sería lamentable un enfrentamiento semejante. Por el bien de todos y el tuyo propio, será mejor que obedezcas.

* * *

**Bruma**

_El amanecer de un nuevo día llega y me encuentra sin haber dormido. Lloré en silencio toda la noche, cubriéndome los labios con las sábanas para que ni mis doncellas ni los guardias me oyeran sollozar mientras recordaba el dolor que mostraba su rostro, y fantaseaba con qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera dejado hablar, preguntándome cómo habría sido oír su voz diciendo que me amaba, porque estoy segura de que quería decirlo…_

_Me levanto de la cama y me miró al espejo, y sólo entonces noto que no me he quitado las ropas de ayer. Podría acostarme para tratar de dormir un poco, pero sé que no lo lograré, y mientras me cambio de ropa pienso que no volveré a descansar, que no volveré a tener un momento de paz nunca; no después lo que pasó ayer._

_No concibo despertar sin tener la ilusión de mirar su rostro, no concibo vivir cargando con el peso de la certeza de que no lo volveré a ver..._

_Pienso en Aioros también._

_Se presentó ante mí algunos minutos después de que lo hubiera llamado._

_Tenía la intención de explicarle de la forma más escueta posible que Seiya se presentaría ante él durante las próximas horas para renunciar a su derecho de portar la armadura de Pegaso, pero no pude hacerlo cuando descubrí que jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Le pregunté qué le había parecido el festejo, y casi explotó en risas. Entre las muchas cosas de las que me habló, dijo que estaba infinitamente agradecido por la oportunidad de reunirse con sus amigos nuevamente, de conocerlos a todos, y en especial, desbordó orgullo al hablar de Aioria y de Seiya._

_Al oírlo confirmé mi otro gran temor: cualquier cantidad de cariño y respeto que me haya podido ganar en este tiempo conviviendo con mis caballeros, morirá cuando sepan que Seiya no pertenece más a la Orden, especialmente si él se rehúsa a marcharse y tengo que pedirles a ellos que lo echen. Sé que seguirán mis instrucciones, no me queda duda, pero también sé que no podrán perdonármelo…_

_Y ya que acababa de romperle el corazón al único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida, y acababa de romper mi propio corazón, cuando Aioros (aquel a quien le debo todo, aquel que sacrificó su vida por la mía, y que ha conocido tan pocos momentos felices) al fin preguntó cuál era el motivo de mi llamado, le mentí y le dije que sólo quería saber si lo había pasado bien, y le permití retirarse a descansar con una sonrisa en los labios, postergando el terrible momento que sé pasará cuando se entere de mi resolución._

_Una de mis doncellas pide permiso para entrar a mis aposentos, y me informa que mi Caballero Divino de Dragón solicita verme._

_De inmediato adivino la razón de su visita, pero debo enfrentarlo..._

_Me lavo el rostro para disimular lo mejor posible el infierno que fue para mí la noche anterior, y salgo a su encuentro, que tiene lugar en el mismo sitio donde mi amado Seiya y yo hablamos por última vez, y vuelvo a preguntarme cómo podré pisar ese salón sin pensar una y otra vez en sus ojos de avellana…_

_Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, noto que Shiryu también luce algo pálido y desmejorado._

\- Saori-san, te agradezco que me hayas concedido esta entrevista.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, querido Shiryu. Estoy en deuda contigo, y con el resto de tus compañeros. Siempre serás bienvenido en mi presencia... ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- … Se trata de Seiya.

_Trato de que no se note que con solo oír su nombre, se me altera el corazón…_

\- No quiero ser grosera, Shiryu, pero si viniste a intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, te aviso de una vez que será mejor que desistas, porque mi orden es definitiva.

\- Vine a que hablemos – _dice él como si no hubiera escuchado mi advertencia_ \- más que como caballero y Diosa, como amigos.

_Me desarma el oírlo decir esa palabra._

_A pesar de mi privilegiada posición, tanto en lo mundano como en lo divino, si hay algo que he necesitado muchas veces, algo que he llegado verdaderamente a ansiar, o a echar de menos, ha sido de un buen e incondicional amigo._

_Shiryu siempre ha sido tan maduro para su edad, tan discreto, tan sensato._

_Y sé que valora a Seiya como a nadie._

_¿Quién podría comprenderme mejor que él?_

_Aunque de todos modos, me pregunto si será conveniente confesarle el secreto que estoy guardando_ …

\- … Vine a tratar de entender el porqué de una decisión semejante.

\- Fui muy clara al explicárselo – _digo intentando mantener la farsa_ \- Zeus me pidió que lo despojara de su armadura, y aunque suene terrible, me pareció un precio razonable a pagar a cambio de tantas vidas recuperadas.

\- ¿Entonces, nosotros...?

\- A mi padre le inquieta en particular lo que Seiya pudiera hacer, ya que logró herir a Hades – _le digo cuando logro serenarme un poco, porque su rostro es inquisitivo como lo había visto pocas veces_.

\- Shun e Ikki te ayudaron a rematarlo. Hyoga y yo también, y además matamos a Hypnos, ¿eso quiere decir que nos expulsarás también?

\- …

\- Perdóname que lo diga, pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, y me parece que callas algo, algo que tiene que ser forzosamente terrible como para que le hayas dicho las cosas que le dijiste ayer. ¿Qué está pasando de verdad? Saori, ¿qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí? Es mi mejor amigo, y tú eres mi Diosa. Jamás traicionaría la confianza de ambos… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué lo estás corriendo si lo amas?

_Volteo a verlo estupefacta. Por un segundo, había olvidado que él lo sabe…_

_-_ Te oí decírselo cuando cayó herido… Aunque tengo que decir que lo sabía desde antes. He estado demasiado cerca... Los vi pelear y retarse cuando eran pequeños, cuando preferían cualquier cosa antes que ceder ante el otro; luego los vi atraerse y ruborizarse, cuando suavizaron sus palabras, sus gestos y su trato. Vi sus miradas, especialmente cuando se preocupaban a muerte por el bienestar del otro. Y finalmente, los he visto adorándose en silencio. He sido hasta hoy testigo mudo de su amor, que es como ninguno. Un amor puro, desinteresado, que no espera nada, que se conforma con una sonrisa, con oír respirar al otro, con verlo andar.

_Un sollozo se me escapa sin que pueda contenerlo, y al fin, el dolor se me desborda…_

_Sin importarme nada me siento en uno de los escalones que llevan a mi trono y me echo a llorar, y él corre a sentarse junto a mí._

\- Confesarle mi amor ese día fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, Shiryu _– le explicó al fin entre sollozos mientras él me acaricia las manos._

\- Están sufriendo sin necesidad. Saori, él te corresponde. Me dijo que tú no lo dejaste hablar, pero ustedes se aman. Aún si él tiene que dejar de ser tu Caballero...

\- ¡Zeus planeaba a matarlo!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ...

\- ¿Entonces, lo que le dijiste sobre nuestras vidas siendo amenazadas…?

\- Es su vida la que estaba en riesgo; yo la puse en riesgo nuevamente. Por eso le mentí, sabiendo que él no arriesgaría sus vidas. Hice y haré lo necesario para protegerlo – _confieso mientras las lágrimas bañan nuevamente mis mejillas._

\- ¿Cómo lo supo Zeus?

\- Cuando Hades comenzó a luchar usando su propio cuerpo, mi padre envió a Hermes a Elysion para mantenerlo informado. Él me escuchó, se lo dijo a mi padre, y cuando Zeus supo que Seiya había sobrevivido a la batalla, comenzó a planear llevárselo para asesinarlo. Pero Hermes me puso en sobreaviso, y yo conseguí tranquilizarlo y hacerlo desistir... con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? _\- me pregunta él, verdaderamente confundido._

_Me pongo de pie y saco de entre mis ropas una cadena, de la que pende una botellita con un líquido oscurísimo._

\- Debo beber este elíxir, que ha elaborado la propia Afrodita.

\- ¿Para qué es? – _pregunta él con temor en la voz._

\- En un principio, mi padre exigió que Seiya cesara de ser mi Caballero, pero me negué, y lo convencí haciéndolo reconocer que ni él ni nadie puede asegurarme que no habrá otro Dios al que se le ocurra amenazar la tierra, y puesto que Seiya me ha salvado la vida más de una vez y su intervención ha permitido que yo siga cumpliendo con mi misión, necesito que se mantenga a mi servicio. Además, le aseguré hasta el cansancio que él no me ama - _digo, la voz casi fallándome al recordar aquel descorazonador momento_ \- y eso logró sosegarlo, pero insistió en que el único modo en el que lo dejaría en paz y se quedaría totalmente tranquilo, sería si yo bebo este elixir, que Afrodita le aseguró arrancará de raíz mi amor.

_Shiryu me mira horrorizado._

\- Y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que lo mejor para ambos es que se vaya. El elixir puede parecer la respuesta para Zeus, pero no para él, ni para mí. He llegado a mi límite, Shiryu. Desde que sentí su cosmos extinguiéndose en Elysion, supe que no puedo seguir fingiendo que no le amo, y no sé cuál vaya a ser el efecto Real de esta pócima. No sé si después de beber Seiya me resultará simplemente indiferente, si me obligue a rechazar su cercanía, ¡podría incluso hacer que lo olvide del todo! No tengo modo de predecir mis reacciones y no quiero exponerlo a más daño o dolor. Ya me odio bastante por todo lo que ha sufrido por mi causa, Shiryu. Necesito estar segura de que mi padre no lo dañará de ningún modo, y para eso, he de cumplir con mi palabra. Voy a beber el elixir, y si todo sale como espero, el se marchará, será libre para ser feliz con alguien más, y no nos volveremos a ver...

_Después de algunos instantes de silencio, Shiryu al fin vuelve a hablar._

\- Le estás salvando la vida, pero también le estás rompiendo el corazón, Saori.

\- ¿¡Y qué crees que estoy sintiendo yo!? ¡Saber que él siente lo mismo que yo lo hace todo aún peor!

_Shiryu se toma el atrevimiento de abrazarme y yo me desarmo en sus brazos exactamente como lo que también soy: una muchachita que está furiosa y desconsolada porque no puede tener lo que más desea en el mundo…_

\- …No ha pasado ni un día entero y ya siento que me muero por volverlo a ver. ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

_Él acaricia mi cabello mientras yo lloro como si mis penas fueran un caudal sin fin._

_Me toma un buen rato tranquilizarme, y cuando lo hago, me dispongo a destapar el aparentemente inofensivo frasquito._

\- ¡No! – _dice él deteniendo mis manos_ – No lo hagas. Debe de haber una solución. ¡La encontraremos!

\- ¡No hay solución, Shiryu! Quisiera que existiera un rincón en la tierra, aunque fuera uno solo, donde pudiéramos ser libres para amarnos. Pero no hay lugar donde esconderse del Dios de los Dioses, no después de los errores que he cometido.

_Shiryu se pone de pie, y camina por la inmensa habitación mientras medita la situación. Yo me recompongo y lo miró deseando absurdamente que este joven, valiente y maravilloso muchacho encuentre una solución para este amor mío que nació maldito._

_Pero obviamente, no hay nada qué hacer…_

\- Por el momento no se me ocurre nada, Saori… pero lo que sí sé, es que no puedes dejar que él se vaya sin decirle la verdad.

\- ¿¡Para qué decírselo cuando no tenemos futuro!? No.

\- Merece saber que le correspondes.

\- ¡Eso puede costarle la vida! Tú lo conoces, si se lo digo podría incitarlo a mandar su propia seguridad por la borda. Y si lo veo sangrar una vez más, sé que voy a enloquecer y cometeré una barbaridad... No puedo llamarme Diosa si no puedo mantener a salvo a aquel a quien amo.

\- Entiendo tu razonamiento, Saori, pero ayer se pasó toda la noche hablando conmigo en la antigua casita de Marin, llorando y gritando desconsolado. Le duele la idea de abandonar su armadura, pero lo que lo destrozó fue que lo trataras así… Si lo dejas marcharse pensando que no lo quieres, y aún más, que te provocó indignación y asco que intentara hablarte de su amor, morirá de tristeza.

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices, Shiryu!

\- Lo último que me dijo antes de quedarse dormido, es que nunca pensó que existiera una posibilidad verdadera de estar contigo, pero que si no le quedaba siquiera el consuelo de verte, no quería vivir.

_Volteo a ver a Shyriu con algo muy parecido al odio en mi corazón, porque sus palabras me alivian y a la vez me duelen._

_Él me ama, Seiya me ama._

_Y vengo a enterarme justo ahora, cuando las horas están contadas..._

_Maldigo mi nombre y todo aquello que me impide estar a su lado..._

\- No estoy tratando de atormentarte, Saori, créeme. Es solo que no puedo permitir que lo hieras y que te hieras así.

\- Es muy joven, el mundo es inmenso y lleno de posibilidades para él – _rebato, intentando convencerlo, y sobre todo, tratando de convencerme de que mi decisión es la mejor_ \- No faltará quién lo ame.

\- No; eso es bien sabido. Pero apostaría mi nombre a que él no podrá amar a otra que no seas tú.

 _No me atrevo a decirle a Shiryu que no quiero decirle la verdad por temor a que él haga algo loco y valiente que me haga aún más imposible beber ese frasco. No logro decir que tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, y se me sube toda la sangre al rostro sólo de pensar en las cosas que_ Desearía _sucedieran..._

\- Que sea el destino quien los separe, en todo caso, pero no una mentira. Ábrele el corazón, enfrenten juntos la situación, y quizás, en el camino, hallen una forma de estar juntos…

\- No la hay.

\- Tiene que haberla. Nadie lo merece más… Y aunque no te sirva de mucho, me tienen de su parte, para lo que sea.

_Me lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos, y él besa mi frente mientras yo mojo su pecho con mis lágrimas._

_Y aunque sé que es extraordinariamente difícil, me aferro a esa minúscula esperanza que me ha inflamado el corazón._

_Sí, quiero creer que quizás exista una manera…_

_Y si existe, la encontraré._

_La encontraremos..._

* * *

**El pacto**

_Apenas y puedo creer cuán desolado me siento hoy cuando ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida, cuando hace horas apenas pensaba que podía lograrlo todo._

_Ayer me sentía afortunado, seguro, incluso triunfador._

_Hoy, veo que fui un arrogante iluso…_

\- ¡Seiya!

_Me quedo mirando hacia abajo algunos segundos, congelado. Pero cuando escucho que Shiryu corre mientras grita mi nombre, me aparto de la orilla y me aproximo hacia él._

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – _me cuestiona_

_No me atrevo a confesarle que a pesar de todo el consuelo que me ofreció anoche, desperté con la idea de quitarme la vida zumbándome en la cabeza, y que sólo por eso me levanté, para considerar cuál sería el método más efectivo para terminar con mi sufrimiento. No le digo que el pequeño acantilado que está cerca de la casita de Marin me atrajo, casi como si lo sintiera llamándome…_

_Bajo la mirada, avergonzado, y cuando él me da alcance, me abraza._

_El aire sopla fuerte, y a pesar de que es mediodía está nublado, algo bastante inusual para un verano griego, y mientras Shiryu me estrecha, vuelvo a sentir al vacío atrayéndome hacia él, lanzándome hilos invisibles…_

\- Pensé que estabas dormido… Me alarmé al no encontrarte. 

_Callo_.

\- Sigues sin decirme qué haces aquí.

\- No pude seguir durmiendo y decidí caminar…

\- Deberías de volver a la cama. No debes de haber dormido más de dos horas.

\- Eres tú quien debería de ir a dormir. Te ves cansado, y estuviste oyendo mis tonterías toda la noche. Perdóname.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Al contrario, me honra que hayas confiado en mí. Y lo que te está pasando no es ninguna tontería

\- Mis sentimientos por ella lo son… Siempre lo fueron, y no sé cómo fui tan ciego como para…

\- Sé que la situación parece terrible ahora, pero debes de creer que…

\- ¿Creer qué? No hay solución posible. Jamás me sentí tan impotente, tan frustrado… ¡tan imbécil! Pero supongo que todo el drama que arme ayer es sólo egoísmo de mi parte… Debería de alegrarme porque al menos ustedes estarán bien.

\- Seiya…

\- Buenos días, caballeros Divinos. Dragón, Pegaso. – _dice uno de los guardias del templo de Saori al interrumpirnos, mientras pienso con dolor que ese nombre ya no me pertenece…_

\- Sólo Seiya, Acestes.

\- Buenos días, Acestes – _responde Shiryu_

\- Nuestra señora desea verle, señor Seiya – _insiste_ – Me ha pedido que le buscara y le dijera que desea verle cuanto antes, que se trata de un asunto urgente.

_Me invade el miedo de que esa misteriosa convocatoria sea para obligar a mis amigos a echarme. Y me siento más estúpido que antes, pues he desperdiciado el poco tiempo del que disponía llorando, en vez de despedirme de ellos…_

\- Irá de inmediato, no te preocupes – _responde Shiryu ante la extrañeza del guardia, que espera algunos segundos como esperando que le siga, y que al fin se marcha, dejándonos solos de nuevo, mientras yo intento mantener el poco control que tengo sobre mí mismo, pero sin lograrlo._

\- ¡Ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas! – _digo, con los dientes apretados y las uñas clavándoseme en las manos_ \- No he tenido tiempo de…

\- Seiya, no te adelantes a nada. No sabemos qué quiera decirte.

\- ¡Ayer me dijo que no me quiere ni como caballero ni como amigo! ¡No puede ser nada bueno! Seguramente…

\- No hagas conjeturas. Simplemente ve, y escúchala.

_Shiryu pone una de sus manos en mi hombro y me da un apretón tratando de infundirme ánimo. Y yo le agradezco tanto que sé que las palabras no me bastarían para tratar de expresárselo._

_Anoche se portó con una nobleza infinita para conmigo. Reía y conversaba aún con Mü, Kiki y Aldebarán cuando pasé por el Templo de Aries, y aunque no dije nada, de algún modo supo que sangraba internamente, y me siguió hasta la abandonada casita que Marin y yo compartimos alguna vez cuando fui su alumno…_

_Me oyó llorar a gritos, me oyó maldecir el estar vivo, detuvo mis puños cuando estaba por reventarme los nudillos golpeando el piso, y evitó que hiciera algo aún más estúpido que tratar de confesarle mi amor a la reencarnación de la Diosa que sólo quería de mí protección; dejó que me desahogara, me oyó con infinita paciencia, y luego me ofreció sus palabras llenas de empatía, de comprensión y de consuelo._

_Le doy una sonrisa débil, y me dirijo hacia su Templo, para verla en las peores circunstancias posibles…_

_Mis pisadas son lentas e inseguras mientras marcho lentamente hacia mi destino, pensando en si será conveniente que aproveche mi paso por las doce Casas para despedirme de todos; si será mejor verlos antes, o después de hablar con ella. No tengo idea de qué vaya a decirme, pero temo lo peor, así que quizás sería bueno que aprovechara para verlos y decirles algo ahora, que siento que he vertido las lágrimas de una vida entera en una sola noche._

_Pero no sabría qué decirles si me preguntaran porque me veo así._

_No sabría qué decirles ni cómo despedirme._

_Quizás sea mejor no verlos, y recordarlos siempre como fuimos ayer: todos risas y felicidad, y que me recuerden así también, porque ese que fui ayer, no volverá._

_Es imposible que después de la fría crueldad de sus palabras vuelva a ser aquel que fui…_

_Mientras asciendo, pienso que he recorrido estas escaleras incontables veces; la primera vez, en un intento desesperado por salvarle la vida, y varias otras veces después, acostumbrándome a ellas, pensando que se estaban convirtiendo en mi hogar. Ahora me destroza pensar que esta será la última vez que recorra este sendero..._

_Es temprano, y ya que ella declaró este como día de asueto, paso Casa tras Casa sin encontrarme a nadie._

_Cuando al fin entro al Templo, se me revuelve el estómago ante la perspectiva de volvernos a ver en el mismo lugar, cuando lo que sucedió ayer fue tan desastroso._

_No sé dónde poner la mirada cuando oigo sus pasos entrando, así que agacho la cabeza mientras me arrodillo, adoptando esa posición en un intento de conseguir su perdón por mi atrevimiento y mi estupidez de la noche pasada._

_Me tiembla la voz cuando hablo, porque estoy inseguro como nunca sobre el cómo dirigirme hacia ella._

_Siempre fue Saori para mí, pero ahora…_

\- Aquí estoy – _digo al fin._

\- Levántate y sígueme por favor – _responde de ella, en un tono que no alcanzo a descifrar_.

_Ella ya está de espaldas y caminando cuando me levanto y comienzo a seguirla, así que afortunadamente por unos momentos no debo de preocuparme sobre el dónde poner mi mirada._

_Me sorprendo muchísimo cuando paramos y me doy cuenta de que me ha llevado a una parte del Templo que no he visto nunca: sus habitaciones privadas._

_El corazón me late con muchísima fuerza en el pecho, mientras trato de no imaginarme nada, pero en mi cabeza grito una y otra vez: "¿¡Por qué estamos aquí!?"_

\- Siéntate – _dice ella señalando una especie de mesita en la que me la imagino desayunando, mientras que al fondo puedo ver la enorme cama con dosel que le pertenece._

_Me quedo petrificado._

\- Te pedí que te sentaras, por favor.

_Y entonces estallo._

\- ¡No! - _le digo confrontándola, sin detenerme a reparar en que después de mi absurda y estéril osadía de ayer, semejante ofensa podría costarme muy caro. Pero ya no me importa nada_ … - Anoche me echaste de aquí. Dijiste que era necesario que me marchara, que te había ofendido, y me corriste. ¿Ahora quieres…?

\- Quiero que hablemos.

\- Pensé que lo habías dicho todo anoche. Fuiste muy convincente al asegurar que sería tu última palabra.

\- Lo sé, pero sucedió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

 _A pesar de ser un día tan nublado, siento que un rayo de sol me ilumina cuando la oigo decir aquello_.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Shiryu no te dijo nada?

\- No.

\- Él y yo hablamos esta mañana, y me hizo ver que no podía permitir que te marcharas sin que aclaráramos las cosas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

\- Seiya, por favor – _dice ella, su rostro mostrándome algo que se parece demasiado al dolor_ \- Necesito que te sientes y me escuches… Sé que parece absurdo que te pida paciencia o tranquilidad después de todo lo que te dije ayer, pero es importantísimo que hablemos, y si tú estás tan a la defensiva, temo que no podamos comunicarnos.

_Estoy desconcertado. Siento el orgullo pisoteado y el corazón destrozado, y por algunos segundos me pregunto por qué tendría que quedarme a oírla cuando me ha rechazado como Caballero y como hombre. Pero me detengo no sólo por curiosidad, si no porque sé que de cualquier modo ella nunca ha sido mía, y que sin embargo yo he sido suyo y lo seré siempre, con armadura o sin ella…_

_Me siento a la mesa, inseguro de nuevo sobre si mirarla o no._

\- Quiero disculparme contigo, Seiya.

\- ¿No debería de ser yo quien…? – _me callo cuando veo de reojo un gesto suyo. Su cabeza está ligeramente baja, y los dedos de sus delicadas y hermosas manos, tensos y ansiosos._

\- Anoche te mentí…

_Al oírla, clavo mi vista en ella mientras me repito a toda velocidad que no debo de hacerme ilusiones._

_Pero mi corazón es superior a mi intelecto, y no puedo evitar soñar..._

\- No son tus compañeros, si no tú quien peligra, y he sido yo quien te puso en esa posición tan comprometida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Suponías bien ayer, cuando me dijiste que estaba tratando de protegerte.

\- …Dijiste que no habrá más batallas.

\- No es de una batalla de lo que intento protegerte, si del odio de mi padre.

\- ¿Por lo de Hades?

\- No. Seiya…

_Creo que me he quedado dormido sin notarlo; debo de estarlo, porque ella toma mi mano con dulzura infinita, como solo lo ha llegado a hacer cuando he estado hospitalizado. Su toque me trasmite su calor y su ternura, esas que conocí en aquel barranco en el cual me supe irremediablemente enamorado de ella, y entonces, Sé que esto es real, que esto Está Sucediendo..._

\- Ayer te obligué a callar por temor.

\- Yo nunca te haría daño, Saori.

\- No temo que me lastimes, Seiya. Temo saber que sientes lo mismo que yo…

_Un estremecimiento me recorre entero al oírla._

_Muchas veces me he equivocado._

_Muchas veces he pensado que sucedería algo, y no ha sucedido nada._

_Pero ahora, parece que si…_

\- Anoche dijiste que tú y yo somos más que amigos, y es verdad, Seiya. Yo siempre he deseado ser algo más para ti.

_Me pongo de pie de un salto. Debo de parecerle un imbécil, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Está sucediendo._

_Al fin…_

\- Saori…

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando insistía en que jugaras conmigo? Era una egoísta malcriada y sin conciencia en ese entonces, pero mi única certeza, era que realmente quería que estuvieras conmigo. Y aunque nos ha pasado la vida encima sigo queriéndolo, Seiya. Te quiero.

_Creo que me voy a desmayar de lo rápido que estoy respirando, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros._

_Me paseo incontenible por la habitación, tratando de entender que esto No es un Sueño, y tratando de hallar el valor para contestarle._

_Ella está tratando de decir algo cuando corro para dejarme caer de rodillas a sus pies y colocar mi frente sobre su regazo._

\- No juegues conmigo, te lo suplico, Saori. No me digas esas cosas cuando…

\- Debemos de ser sinceros – _dice ella acariciándome el cabello como si fuera un niño –_ aunque sea por una vez. Una única vez.

_La miro y sé que ya no hay marcha atrás._

\- Te amo, Seiya _– dice ella levantando mi barbilla, su pulgar jugando luego con mi mentón_. – Y si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, quisiera… Necesito saberlo.

* * *

**Revelaciones**

_Estoy paralizado, y la imagen que tenía de mí mismo se derrumba rápidamente cuando contemplo mi propia reacción. No reconozco a este que está tirado a sus pies sudando, con las palabras trabadas en la garganta, absolutamente inseguro de cómo proceder, de qué decir._

_Soñé tantas veces con este momento, y ahora que se me presenta esta oportunidad dorada, única e irrepetible, parece que me hubieran cortado la lengua._

_Sin embargo, logró tomar sus manos y las llevo a mi corazón, que golpea mi pecho con una fuerza inaudita. Si mi voz no puede comunicarle lo que siento, que lo haga mi cuerpo._

_Una vez que pienso que sus palmas ya han percibido mis enloquecidos latidos, y que ya sabe cómo me afectan sus palabras, las llevo a mis labios y las beso con una intensidad que sé no es la correcta, pero que es la única que expresa mi amor por ella._

-Pensé que ya lo sabías. Pero si necesitas… si hoy es el día… Claro que te amo, Saori – _digo, de la forma menos elocuente posible_ – Desde siempre.

_Se le escurren las lágrimas, y yo intento llevar una de mis manos a su rostro para enjugarlas cuando ella se hace un poco para atrás, impidiéndomelo, aunque de inmediato sus ojos me piden disculpas._

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Saori? ¿Es por eso me corriste?

\- No podemos estar juntos como una pareja normal, Seiya. Nunca podríamos…

\- ¡Lo sé, y no me importa! Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, cuidarte, verte, oír tu voz y tu risa a diario. No quiero más.

\- ¡Yo sí! – _me grita ella, y son ahora sus manos las que llevan las mías a su pecho. Intento retirarlas de inmediato, pero me obliga a permanecer ahí, y puedo sentir que su corazón late tan rápido y tan fuerte como el mío. Y sin que pueda refrenarme, uno de mis pulgares acaricia casi sin fuerza su suavísima y mullida piel…_ – Quiero tomarte de la mano. Quiero pasear contigo descalzos en la playa y ver el atardecer abrazados. Quiero besarte. Quiero sentir tu piel, tu cuerpo entero junto al mío... Y nada de eso puede ser…

_Después de unos instantes, (los que me toma asimilar que ella me quiere exactamente del mismo modo en que yo la quiero a ella), me armo de valor para hablar._

\- Ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo. Si estaba convencido antes, hoy, que tengo la certeza de tu amor…

\- Tu vida está en juego, Seiya.

\- ¡No me da miedo a morir! He estado dispuesto cuando la recompensa era algo intangible; ahora, sabiendo que podría estar a tu lado...

\- ¡No! Hades parecería misericordioso al lado de lo que mi padre te haría. Habló de tormentos como el de Prometeo; habló de destrucción absoluta. Y no lo permitiré... Debes de irte. Vive tu vida, Seiya, por favor.

\- ¿Crees que habrá vida para mí lejos de ti? ¿Crees que voy a estudiar, que voy a viajar, que voy a poder ser otra cosa aparte de Caballero? ¿Crees que voy a poder tener un minuto de tranquilidad sin verte? ¡No, Saori! De nada me sirven años de vida si no puedo siquiera estar cerca de ti, ¡cada instante será una tortura!

\- Shaina te ama. Miho te ama.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti!

\- Si les das la oportunidad a alguna de ellas…

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo intenté!?

_Ella me mira, dolida y sorprendida a la vez._

\- Me di cuenta de la forma en la que Miho me miraba cuando regresé a Japón, y traté de pensarla como algo más que mi amiga de la infancia, pero ya te habías instalado en mi corazón... Y cuando Shaina me confesó que me amaba, me repetí una y mil veces que con ella podía vivir todo lo que contigo me está prohibido. Me repetí que debería de intentarlo, que probablemente no encontraría a alguien que me amara con tanta entrega. Reconozco su nobleza y su belleza... Traté, pero no puedo, ni podré nunca. Te pertenezco.

 _Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y el modo en el que nos miramos ahora es completamente distinto a cualquier otra ocasión. Ahora no hay dudas ni miedos, y vivir del modo en el que lo he hecho, me ha enseñado a reconocer la clase de ocasión que se presenta una sola vez; sé que es ahora o nunca, y estiro mi torso y comienzo a acercar mi rostro al suyo, mis ojos acariciando con anticipación sus preciosos labios de un color rosa incomparable, pero ella pone sus dedos (_ _sí, sus perfumados y suavísimos dedos)_ _sobre mis labios, y detiene con enorme suavidad mi movimiento._

\- Te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Lo deseo… no sabes cuánto lo deseo, pero creo que es mejor que no lo sepamos nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque va a terminar esta noche.

\- ¿¡De qué hablas!?

_Ella me explica la amenaza que pesó sobre mi cabeza, del arreglo al que llegó con su padre, y me dice también que ésta es la última noche del plazo que Zeus le dio para que beba ese estúpido y horrible líquido, y yo la escucho mientras siento como si estuviera tratando de respirar en medio de una tormenta de arena._

_Cuando acaban sus explicaciones, discutimos._

_Le digo que si me hubiera contado los planes de Zeus, habría ido a decirle de frente que la amo, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar; le afirmo una y otra vez que aún podemos hacerlo, que no me importa el riesgo, pero ella se muestra inamovible, más segura y decidida que nunca._

_Intento hallar el modo de convencerla de que no beba el elixir, le propongo que intentemos hacerle creer a Zeus que lo ha bebido sin que lo haga, pero mi brillante e inteligente Saori razona conmigo una y otra vez hasta convencerme de que estamos hablando del Dios de Dioses, y que aunque ella llegó a pensarlo y buscó modos, engañarle es imposible. Además, ella dice que ha dado su palabra, y que no está dispuesta a empezar a quebrantarla a estas alturas, y menos si va de por medio la integridad de su más querido tesoro (las mejillas me arden cuando me dice eso mientras me acaricia una ceja)_

_Y la amo y la detesto, porque a cambio de garantizar mi futuro, ha prometido destruir nuestro amor._

\- Bebe entonces, si has de hacerlo - _le digo al fin_ \- Pero no me voy a ir.

\- Seiya...

\- No. Hiciste tu promesa, y no quieres ni puedes romperla; está bien, lo entiendo, pero yo me quedo contigo.

\- ¿¡Para qué!? Podría suceder que mañana te mire y no sepa quién eres, o que te desprecie, o que simplemente no _signifiques Nada_ para mí. No quiero lastimarte más.

\- Ya decidiste demasiado por los dos. - _le digo sin reproche, aunque ella me mira dolida_ – No voy a marcharme. Bebe el contenido de ese maldito frasco; mañana vendré a verte, y descubriremos qué sucede.

\- Pero…

\- No temas, Saori. Mi amor bastará, porque yo no voy a beber nada, y porque no hay magia en el mundo que pueda lograr que te deje de amar. Tendrían que arrancarme el corazón y pulverizarlo... – _le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla y ella se recarga en la palma de mi mano_ \- Bebe, y si para mañana me has olvidado, de algún modo lograré que me recuerdes. Si me desprecias, o me quieres lejos, ganaré tu confianza de nuevo. Aunque en verdad ese filtro funcione, lograré que vuelvas a amarme. No prometiste no volver a enamorarte, ¿o sí?

\- No – _me dice sonriendo entre lágrimas_ – pero ¿y si no lo logras?

\- Pasaré el resto de mi vida adorándote, y mi consuelo será saber que si de nosotros dependiera, tú me amarías también.

 _Nos abrazamos con desespero, como si quisiéramos decírnoslo todo con solo unir nuestros cuerpos_.

\- Vete – _dice ella tomándome las manos para acariciarlas._

\- Pero…

\- Vete ahora y vuelve en la noche, por favor. Puede ser la última para nosotros… así que quiero pasarla a tu lado.

_Al ver cómo resplandecen sus bellísimos ojos, no dudo ni un segundo, y le digo que sí._

_Enfrentaremos al destino juntos._

* * *

**El elixir**

_Me cuelo sin problemas a sus aposentos._

_Cuando llego, ella me abraza brevemente, toma de mi mano y me sienta en su cama. Ella se sienta muy cerca de mí, sus rodillas tocando las mías. Su mirada me acaricia entero mientras sus manos acunan mi rostro y juegan con mi pelo, y luego se quita la cadena del cuello, destapa el frasco para sostenerlo con su mano izquierda, su diestra busca mi mano, y sin más demoras, bebe sin dejar de mirarme jamás, despacio, hasta haber vaciado todo el contenido en su boca._

_Luego, me hace una seña para que no me mueva, y sale por una especie de balcón que da hacia la enorme estatua de su mítica efigie._

_Cuando regresa, el frasco vacío ya no está en sus manos._

\- Lo dejé a los pies de la estatua, tal y como convine con él - _me dice ella, como adivinándome el pensamiento._

_Asiento con la garganta apretada mientras ella camina hacia una puertecilla y desaparece, dejándome sin saber qué hacer o decir. Y cuando reaparece, está vestida con un camisón y una bata de tela blanca que la hacen parecer un ángel._

_Yo desvío la vista, pensando que no merezco mirarla cuando está tan linda..._

\- Acuéstate a mi lado, Seiya - _me dice, y en su voz hay una inocencia y un cariño tales que me saben a miel, una ternura que probablemente esté escuchando por primera y última vez, y que me hacen pensar que quizás no pueda sobrevivir a que ella me deje de amar..._

_Mientras ella abre las sábanas, cierra todas las cortinas y prende una lamparita de luz muy suave y apacible, yo me quito los tenis, que lucen tan extraños y occidentales dentro del contexto del Santuario, aflojo un poco mi playera, me abro el botón de los jeans y me tiendo de costado, tal y como ha hecho ella, y estirándome un poco jalo las cobijas para cubrirnos, pues la noche es fresca._

_-_ Nunca se me ocurrió que fuéramos a dormir en la misma cama _\- le digo después de mirarla un poco._

\- No sé tú, pero no creo dormir nada esta noche.

_Y mientras ella me parece absolutamente encantadora al decirlo, yo sonrío del modo más bobo posible, porque ciertamente sería una estupidez dormir cuando estamos tan cerca._

_Pasamos una noche completamente inusual, pero encantadora e inolvidable. Hablamos horas enteras, confesándonos, desahogándonos, llorando y riendo._

_Y ella me permite acariciarla, y me acaricia a cambio._

_Recorro despacio sus hombros, y descubro los rebordes de su cuello y de su rostro , y mis ojos, incansables, se deleitan en su blanca belleza. Descubro con enorme asombro, un par de pequitas que adornan la parte superior de sus mejillas, y que de cerca, sus pestañas rizadas son aún más impactantes: el remate ideal para el negro de sus ojos, y para su rostro de muñeca._

_Paso horas jugando, acomodando, alisando y acariciando sus cabellos, cosa que parece gustarle porque emite unos ruiditos encantadores que me alborotan y me tranquilizan a la vez..._

_No puedo parar de alabar la perfección de su nariz, y la acaricio una y otra vez con mis dedos, o con mi propia nariz, provocando que nuestros rostros estén tan cerca en tantas ocasiones que varias veces me pregunto de dónde sacamos fuerzas para mantener esa mínima distancia, para conservar la cordura y la prudencia._

_¡Y su aliento! Es tibio y posee el toque de un aroma único y magnífico, un perfume que no posee ninguna flor o fruta de la creación, ni ninguna sustancia hecha por el hombre. Ese aliento me baña mientras ella también se entretiene por mucho rato alisando mis cejas, y mira mis ojos con tal detenimiento que acaba por descubrir manchitas rojizas y negras dentro de mis iris; me avergüenza al declarar que tengo unas orejas muy hermosas y parece no cansarse de tocar mis brazos y de posar sus manos en mi pecho, que todo el tiempo canta a tambor batiente cuánto la amo._

_Y mientras transcurre la noche y baja la temperatura, nuestros se cuerpos se van acercando, amoldándose sin problemas, haciéndonos descubrir con júbilo y con dolor que nos ajustamos perfectamente al estar juntos..._

_El amanecer nos alcanza, y con los primeros rayos del sol, lloro de miedo pensando en que lo mejor de mi vida ha llegado, y se ha ido; y también de felicidad, porque me ha sido concedido el milagro de mirar de cerca su perfección, conocer su toque atento y su bondad y magia infinitas._

_Y ella parece sentir lo mismo, porque sus manos van a mi rostro, me abraza tan fuerte que parece querer fundir nuestros cuerpos, y frota su mejilla contra mi rostro, mi cuello y mi hombro mientras yo me quedo quieto, agradecido, expectante, y también temeroso porque sé cuán fácil sería robarle el beso por el que muero, el que he ansiado toda mi vida, pero que hemos acordado no debe de llegar..._

_Y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, el agotamiento nos alcanza, y nos quedamos dormidos._

* * *

**Confianza**

_Despierto con mi rostro recargado en su pecho, acurrucada contra su cuerpo sólido y tibio, acunada en sus fuertes brazos, y percibir el sonido de sus latidos, sus dedos enredados mi cabello y el aroma de su pelo me hacen pensar que estoy soñando._

_Pero no estoy soñando._

_Pasamos la noche juntos…_

_Sin embargo, sí he soñado algo, o más bien he recordado un momento incómodo y vergonzoso, pero que quizás hubiera podido serme de utilidad si no hubiese bebido el elixir, pero…_

_Miro a Seiya de nuevo y lo encuentro hermoso…_

_Y decido despertarlo. Tengo que estar segura._

\- Seiya… - _digo extendiendo la mano para acariciarle el rostro._

 _Él se estira de un modo adorable, suspira, y al fin abre sus ojos. Me mira, suspira, y luego se_ _sobresalta_ , _(supongo que al recordar la situación), y se incorpora._

_Sigo su ejemplo, y lo miro_

\- ¿Saori? ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y…te sientes…? ¿Cómo te sientes?

_No hallo palabras, pero lo miro, y aunque he pasado la noche con él, al encontrarme con sus ojos de avellana, se me aceleran los latidos, y siento que haber estado entre sus brazos no me basta._

_Acerco mi rostro al suyo y su aliento me parece tan atrayente como me lo parecía ayer._ _Y me mira incrédulo mientras lenta y deliberadamente llevo mis manos desde su pecho hasta su cuello, y lo acerco despacio hacia mí._

_Él cierra los ojos rápidamente, conmoviéndome con sus ansias._

_Yo poso mis labios sobre los suyos..._

_Y al fin sé que todo lo que oí sobre el amor y los besos es real. A mi alrededor todo gira y se paraliza_ _a la vez, mis sentidos exacerbados perciben el canto de los pájaros, la radiante luz del día y los sonidos del viento que ayer a estas horas me eran tan indiferentes, y dentro de mí siento algo insólitamente parecido a mariposas flotando._

_El contacto es realmente suave, mis labios apenas presionando contra los suyos, pero es suficiente para producirme una reacción maravillosa, innegable, cósmica…_

_Me levanto de un salto de la cama, dejando a Seiya perplejo._

\- Seiya, tienes que marcharte.

\- ¿Qué?

_El dolor y el desconcierto en su rostro me hacen volver a la cama a darle un apresurado besito._

\- ¡No funcionó! ¡Te amo! Y soñé que... ¡Tienes que irte! - _le digo mientras salgo de la cama de nuevo, con una determinación como no he sentido jamás_ – Busca una casita en Rodorio e instálate en ella. No hagas nada. Espera, que yo te contactaré.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He cumplido mi promesa... y ahora, te hago una a ti. Hallaré la manera de que estemos juntos. ¿Confías en mí?

_Me mira, y veo en sus ojazos que sabe perfectamente que estoy repitiendo la pregunta que él me hizo frente a aquel abismo donde todo, de algún modo empezó para nosotros..._

_Asiente, y yo le regalo la clase de sonrisa que sólo me nace cuando él está presente. Luego, se ajusta la ropa, se pone los tenis, me sopla un beso, (su gesto aflojándome las rodillas), y se va._

_Y mientras lo veo marcharse, pego un gritito de felicidad, porque sé que si algo le sobra a mi Seiya, es valentía; sé que él se jugará la vida a mi lado una vez más, pero esta vez, con un propósito distinto, con la promesa de una recompensa más dulce de la que soñamos jamás..._

* * *

**La espera**

_Transcurren siete semanas, las siete semanas más extrañas y emocionantes de mi vida. Y aunque también lloro mucho, jamás había esperado con tanta ilusión el futuro..._

_Seguí sus instrucciones y pasé las primeras semanas de mi exilio en la casa de las personas que cuidaron a_ _Seika en Rodorio, y para la tercera semana logré hacerme de mi propio lugar, una casita que está en la misma calle en la que ella vive._

_Pasé las primeras 24 horas lejos de Saori muerto de la preocupación, y trastornando a mi pobre hermana con arrebatos de loca alegría seguidos por accesos de pesimismo absoluto. Lo único que logró tranquilizarme, fue recibir (por la noche y de manos de Shiryu) una carta suya._

**Mi amado Seiya:**

**Espero que estés muy bien cuando leas esto. Desde tu partida, no he hecho otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti…**

**Ayer fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida, y lo que vivimos y lo que tu beso me hizo sentir, ha acabado por cimentar mi decisión. Creo que he hallado una solución (¿recuerdas el sueño que mencioné?) No me atrevo a contártelo por este medio, y prefiero que no nos veamos para no despertar sospechas, pero he tenido una idea que puede funcionar, pero para lograrlo, necesito tiempo, y por supuesto, de tu absoluta cooperación y tu paciencia.**

**Cada día lejos será una tortura, lo sé, pero estoy convencida de que esta separación valdrá la pena. Lo** **que vivimos ayer no será si no un dulce preámbulo para dichas venideras, un leve esbozo de la ventura que nos cubrirá...**

**¿Quieres intentarlo?**

**Prometo que tendrás mis palabras cada día, y siempre, mi amor entero.**

**Tuya, S.**

_Le di a Seika el susto más grande de toda su vida, porque al recibir la carta me quedé paralizado, leyendo sus palabras una y otra vez, para luego acariciar el papel y echarme a llorar. Ella me preguntó una y otra vez que pasaba, y Shiryu me hizo el favor de tranquilizarla y de asegurarle que todo estaba e iba a estar bien…_

_También durante la primera semana, Saori anunció al Santuario entero que después de discutirlo, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente para mi era vivir en Rodorio, y fungir desde ahí como un enlace entre el Santuario y los pueblerinos, que siempre han sido aliados y protectores de nuestra privacidad._

_Claro que al día siguiente recibí la visita de la mitad de los Caballeros Dorados, y por la noche, Marin y mis amigos se presentaron también. Shiryu pasó todo el día a mi lado, y entre los dos logramos tranquilizar a todos y convencerlos de que simplemente nos pareció la mejor opción para disfrutar de mi hermana y de un poco de libertad sin descuidar mis obligaciones, y que además, lo hacía con la tranquilidad de saber a las Doce Casas custodiadas y perfectamente protegidas._

_Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con un poco más de tranquilidad. Me mudo a mi casita, que_ _es sencilla pero acogedora, y se establece una especie de rutina._

_Shiryu viene dos o tres veces por semana, y me trae sus cartas, (una diaria, como prometió), y yo le entrego las mías. Lo bombardeo de preguntas sobre cómo está ella, qué sucede en el Santuario y qué tanto hace él, pues los demás, que también me visitan (sobre todo los fines de semana) me dicen que ha estado por demás ocupado. Mi amigo me contesta con paciencia infinita sobre las actividades del Santuario y sus habitantes, pero me da unas respuestas misteriosas e incompletas sobre lo que él y Saori hacen, diciéndome que pronto lo sabré._

_Desayuno o como con Seika, que poco a poco me va presentando a todos sus conocidos, y me ayuda a familiarizarme con las actividades y los negocios que hay en el pueblo, y recibo de ellos hermosas muestras de gratitud, y a veces incluso me entregan mensajes o regalos que yo hago llegar a su vez a mis compañeros y amigos._

_Y en las noches, después de cenar, le escribo, y cuando llega el momento de acostarme, me encierro a leer sus cartas, y aunque vivo solo, me tapo la boca para contener las risas y los gritos y los suspiros que me surgen cuando leo sus palabras._

_En esas sencillas hojas, ella plasma sus sueños, sus anhelos y sus vivencias, y siento que la conozco más leyéndola que en los días que pude pasar observándola y sintiendo a la vez que un abismo nos separaba..._

_Y a cada día, y a cada carta, la amo más._

_Y leo, y escribo, y sus palabras me motivan a ser paciente por primera vez en la vida, hasta que un día, un paquete acompaña a su carta..._

_Ese día no logro esperarme hasta que caiga el sol, y cuando leo las líneas que me ha enviado, descubro que Saori me pide que a la noche siguiente, salga de casa justo al atardecer llevando de algún modo oculta la capa que me ha enviado, y que vaya hasta un peñasco de aspecto desolado que está en la parte más desolada y árida del pueblo,y. al que Shiryu me llevó la semana pasada, para que justo cuando haya obscurecido, y la luna brille, me ponga la capa y_ _trepe a la rama más gruesa del único árbol que está ahí, y cuyos brotes penden por encima del mar._

_Me parece extraño, y no sé que pasará después de que haya subido a la rama, o cuánto tengo que estar ahí, pero no faltaría a nuestra cita por nada en el mundo, de modo que al día siguiente voy a casa de Seika por la mañana, desayuno con ella y luego me despido diciéndole que quizás haga un pequeño viaje a Creta (Shiryu le dice lo mismo a todos, para que no reciba visita alguna)._

_Compro luego una chamarra que me queda grande para llevar la capa escondida bajo de ella, vuelvo a casa, releo algunas de mis cartas favoritas para hacer tiempo, a penas y logro comer de tan nervioso que estoy, me baño después y estoy listo casi dos horas antes de lo convenido._

_Y en cuanto el sol se empieza a poner, salgo, camino hasta el peñasco, y me siento en el risco a esperar, con las manos sudándome y el corazón desbordándoseme._

_Y cuando los rayos de la luna llena dominan la obscuridad recién descendida sobre el mar, me pongo la capa, (que es plateada), trepo al árbol, recargo mi espalda sobre el tronco, y espero._

_La luna está llena, y se ve enorme y espléndida, con sus rayos dominándolo todo y su fulgor tan intenso que a veces me hace parpadear mucho, y paso ahí cerca de una hora hasta que veo un ave posarse sobre la rama en la que estoy. Se parece mucho a un búho, pero quizás no lo sea (no sé mucho sobre aves), y noto que tiene plumaje gris y blanco, y unos ojos..._

_Sus ojos alteran el ritmo de mis latidos. Son grandes, negros y hermosos, y me miran con una calidez que sólo puede ser humana. El animalillo mueve lentamente su cabecilla, inclinándola hacia su derecha, y luego avanza a saltitos hasta poner una de sus garras sobre mi tenis._

_Luego, parece mirar hacia el mar, se da la vuelta, y avanza hasta llegar más o menos a la mitad de la rama, da un brinquito hacia abajo, y desaparece._

_Yo parpadeo, pensando que quizás no vi bien, y gateo sobre la rama para intentar ver qué fue del animalito, pero entonces, siento que me jalan hacia abajo._

_Cierro los ojos un momento, preparándome para el impacto contra el agua, pero entonces, la voz más hermosa del mundo me dice:_

\- ¿Te asusté?

_Abro los ojos y estoy frente a Saori, que lleva en el pelo un par de plumones grises y blancos._

\- ¡Sí eras tú! ¿Qué hiciste... cómo?

_No logro decir más, ni distinguir donde estamos exactamente, pero ella se hinca, extiende una mano hacia el techo y jala de una tela, logrando que el hueco por el que podía verse el cielo quede cubierto, y luego me echa los brazos al cuello y me besa de tal modo que no me importa nada más..._

* * *

**El Nido**

_Después de siete semanas alejados, al tenerlo frente a mí reafirmo que estar a su lado me era más necesario que el agua, la comida y el aire, y cuando lo beso compenso mi absoluta inexperiencia con entusiasmo, y a él no parece importarle._

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? - _me pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor, y descubre que estamos en un espacio circular, no tan alto como para estar de pie pero sí con el ancho suficiente para tendernos muy cómodamente. Ambos estamos sentados en una especie de colchón mullido y muy cómodo, y hay muchos cojines a nuestro alrededor, todo de color plata. El lo mira todo boquiabierto, y la expresión de su rostro y el aroma de su cabello inundando el espacio, me dicen que todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena._

\- Yo lo llamo El nido... y es nuestro - _digo sin evitar ruborizarme_.

\- ¿Nuestro nido? - _replica con las mejillas encendidas también._

\- Te dije que hallaría el modo.

\- Me encanta... aunque no entiendo mucho - _confiesa mirándome y dirigiéndome una risita._

\- No sabía qué esperar cuando bebí del frasco. No sabía si el efecto sería instantáneo, o gradual, pero cuando desperté en tus brazos supe que nada había cambiado en mi interior, que mi amor por ti permanecía intacto. Y cuando te besé... Ni todo el poder de Afrodita unido a la voluntad de mi padre lograron alejarnos, Seiya. Eso quiere decir que nuestro amor es uno como este mundo no ha visto. Vale la pena luchar por el, por ti... y el sueño que tuve me indicó el camino.

\- Nunca me lo contaste - _dice él con ojos humedecidos, tal y como lo están los míos..._

\- Recordé una ocasión, cuando vivía en el Olimpo, y Hera, la esposa de mi padre, estaba furiosa porque él había vuelto a engañarla con una mortal. Ella comenzó a destrozar cosas: yo corrí a ver qué le sucedía, y escuché como ella le contaba a gritos a todas sus doncellas lo que él había hecho para... para...

\- Entiendo - _dice él, ruborizado igual que yo._

\- Y se puso a hacer un recuento de algunos trucos y artimañas de los que mi padre ya se había valido para engañarla sin que ella pudiera impedirlo… y esa fue la respuesta que buscaba, ¿sabes?

_Él me mira sorprendido y yo continúo._

\- Recordar las travesuras de mi padre me ayudó a idear esto. Lo encontré profundamente irónico, pero, bueno, si él se ha salido con la suya cuando albergaba intenciones viles, egoístas o incluso francamente malvadas, ¿por qué no habría de lograrlo yo, cuando nuestro amor es puro y honesto? Que el elixir no funcionara fue para mí una señal de que estamos destinados a estar juntos, Seiya. Y tengo la conciencia limpia, porque prometí tomar el elixir, y cumplí. Mi palabra sigue teniendo valor - _le digo sonriendo._

_Acaricio su mejilla, replicando la caricia que me brindó cuando me juró que no se separaría de mí, y le sonrío mientras a él se le escurren las lágrimas y asiente boquiabierto, pero sus manos aferran las mías, y continúo._

\- Pensé rápido, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue mandarte acá, en caso de que Hermes estuviera vigilando, y así hacerles pensar que el elixir había surtido efecto. Pasé los siguientes días leyendo e investigando junto con Shiryu... ¡no sabes cuántas noches pasamos leyendo hasta que nos dolieron los ojos!

\- Estoy a un minuto de ponerme celoso - _me dice él con seriedad fingida, y yo le doy un leve y juguetón manotazo_

\- Calla. Shiryu es el mejor amigo que una diosa enamorada pueda tener. Le conté de mi sueño, y me ayudó a buscar hasta encontrar las respuestas.

\- ¿Para poder transformarte en ave?

\- Para empezar. Mi padre muchas veces tomó la forma de un animal para escabullirse y perseguir a sus conquistas, y a veces incluso transformó también a sus consortes... No fue sencillo, pues hace vidas enteras que no lo hacía, pero logré dominarlo

\- ¿¡Entonces vas a convertirme en un búho!?

\- Mochuelo. ¡Y no! No permanentemente _– lo corrijo riendo_ – Pero nos será muy útil. Así podrás ir a verme al Santuario, o podremos escabullirnos para hacer cosas como pasear por la playa... pero era necesario encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos estar así, tal cual somos, sin temor a que nadie nos vea, nos sorprenda o interrumpa. Donde seamos libres de hacer cualquier cosa que deseemos.

_Él enrojece como un tomate, pues ha entendido a qué me refiero exactamente con cualquier cosa…_

\- ... El día que Shiryu me convenció de que volviera a hablar contigo, le dije que había buscado sin descanso un lugar donde ocultarnos del Dios de Dioses. Y leyendo, entendí que no lo encontré porque no existía, así que decidí construirlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo lo que ves, lo hice yo - _le digo señalando a nuestro alrededor, pero él me sorprende al tomar mis manos para examinarlas._

_Al mirarlas con atención, sus ojos se abren grandes, revelando su sorpresa al hallarlas algo ajadas. Tienen varios cortes y un par de asperezas completamente nuevas (además de un callito que me ha salido de tanto escribirle)_

\- No hay lugar en la tierra, el cielo, o el mar para escondernos, pero aquí, pendiendo de este árbol cuya ramas alcanzan el agua cuando sube la marea, estamos en los tres lugares, y en ninguno a la vez. Podemos mirar, pero nadie puede vernos.

_Él voltea, y se da cuenta de que la luna brilla tanto, que se filtra a través de la tela hasta llegar a hacerla transparente, lo cual crea por momentos la ilusión de que estamos flotando sobre el mar._

\- Construí una especie de carroza metálica, redonda para que sirviera como base, y tejí con hilos de plata mucha tela, para recubrir el colchón, los cojines y toda la estructura. Hice tu capa... ah, y tejí también las bridas que nos sostienen del árbol. Y para traerla, ayer transformé a Shiryu, y juntos trajimos el nido y lo colocamos.

\- Saori... - _exclama mientras me besa cada herida en las manos._

\- No es perfecto. Solo podemos usarlo en noches como esta, cuando haya luna llena, y el cielo esté muy despejado para que sus rayos nos bañen directamente. Sólo así podemos estar seguros de que nadie nos verá. Sé que es algo pequeño, hubiera querido...

\- No importa. Eres... eres... Por todos los cielos, no tengo palabras para describirte. ¡Eres maravillosa! No puedo creer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

\- Quisiera haber encontrado una solución permanente, algo que nos permitiera vernos a diario, o…

\- Ssshh – _susurra mientras uno de sus dedos me calla con gentileza_ – Sé que no es posible, y me he hecho a la idea... Aún si esta fuera nuestra única oportunidad, aún si me va la vida en ello, vale la pena.

_Me toma el rostro, me besa la frente, frota su nariz con la mía, y luego vierte su aliento sobre mi boca, y yo dejo que sus labios, sus manos, y el sonido del oleaje me hipnoticen…_

* * *

**Rendición**

_Nos hemos recostado para permitir que nuestras bocas se busquen y se encuentren una y otra vez, nuestra inexperiencia, timidez y la propia situación dictándonos proceder con cautela hasta encontrar la presión exacta y el ángulo más dulce y para paladear cada instante._

_La capa y la chamarra hace mucho que fueron descartadas sobre uno de los cojines..._

\- Seiya – _le digo jadeante, porque el tacto arrasante de su lengua y la presión juguetona de sus dientes me han dejado sin aliento._

\- ¿Hice algo malo?

\- No. Al contrario – _le confieso, porque siento que mi ropa me asfixia y que su ropa me impide explorar su labrado cuerpo apiñonado, y muero por sentir más_ \- Esta noche no tenemos que detenernos. Esta noche podemos amarnos a rienda suelta.

\- Yo podría conformarme con mirarte - _dice él en voz baja, aunque no para de acariciar mis costillas_.

\- Yo ya no puedo, Seiya. Llevo muchas vidas sólo mirándote, solo sonriéndote. Ya no me basta.

\- Pero... tú... nunca… ¿verdad?

\- Nunca me interesó, ni sentí que me hiciera falta. Pero todo es distinto contigo. Si tú quieres…

\- Sí, claro que quiero– _susurra, y sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, suben hasta posarse en las tirantes de mi vestido._

\- Espera. Hay una precaución que tenemos que tomar.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a…? No traje uno, no pensé que…

\- No me refiero a eso - _le digo, luchando por no ruborizarme_ \- Aunque en cuanto a eso, tomé previsiones por mi cuenta.

\- ¡¿Trajiste preservativos?!

\- Tomo pastillas. Marin me… no preguntes. No me refiero a eso – _balbuceo con mi vista clavada en su pecho._

 _Me incorporo, tomo un cojín al que le bordé unas alas, y de su funda extraigo una estrecha tela negra_.

\- ¿Quieres que me la ponga? – _me pregunta con desconcierto_

\- Vidas atrás, en la era mitológica, un hombre me vio bañándome. Fue un accidente, pero después de haber visto mi desnudez quedó ciego... Y una vez, una de las tantas amantes de mi padre insistió en que él se mostrara ante ella en plenitud de sus poderes, y en consecuencia cayó fulminada. Yo soy una reencarnación y este cuerpo es humano, pero me da miedo hacerte daño. Pensé que sería mejor si... si no me miras esta vez.

\- Tomaré el riesgo. Si me cuesta la vista, no importa - _dice jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo._

\- ¡A mí me importa! No quiero lastimarte, y quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas noches a tu lado. Quizás si yo me voy mostrando… poco a poco, revelándote un poco más cada vez, quizás entonces no te haga daño verme, pero tienes que usarla ahora, por favor.

\- Saori...

\- ¡Por favor!

_Él toma el trozo de tela en su mano izquierda, lo piensa un poco mientras que su diestra sigue jugando con mi cabello, y de ahí pasa a mi hombro. Sus ojos acarician mi figura, y luego suspira hondo, cierra los ojos y él mismo bloquea su vista, amarrando la tela con fuerza a su cabeza._

_Noto que lo recorre un leve temblor, y me inquieto, pero al ver cómo se muerde los labios supongo que son sólo los nervios y la excitación, y su respuesta provoca que a mí también se me acelere la respiración. Él está quieto, inusualmente dócil, aunque noto que sus dedos no dejan de recorrer la tela de su jeans, y me pregunto si él tiene tantos deseos de tocarme como los siento yo._

_Llevo mis manos hacia su cintura y la recorro con suavidad. Puedo sentir su abdomen trabajado, pero no me es suficiente, así que tomo los extremos de su playera y tiro de ellos para poder tocar su piel_. _Se tensa ligeramente cuando introduzco mis manos y empiezo a recorrerlo con las palmas abiertas._

_Exploro lentamente la piel de su abdomen, que es suave, y luego subo poco a poco hacia sus pectorales, atraída por sus músculos redondeados._

_Sin resistir más la curiosidad, me decido a quitarle la playera. Él parece comprender mis intenciones, así que sube los brazos para que yo retire la prenda. Se la quito con facilidad y deleito mis ojos con el espectáculo de su cuerpo, ese que a base de años de ejercicios repetidos y de esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos, es espectacular. Su piel tiene el que me parece el color más hermoso del mundo: pienso en canela y miel horneada, y aunque la luna nos baña, en su piel percibo el sol que le hacía daño mientras entrenaba, y que sin embargo él ha convertido en salud, en vigor y plenitud…_

_Vuelvo a posar mis manos sobre sus abdominales duros y marcados, y recorro con mis dedos las líneas que dividen el principio de un músculo con el final de otro, siguiendo hacia arriba, hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con sus tetillas. Siento gran curiosidad y las toco de forma tentativa, pero retiro la mano enseguida cuando él hace un ruidito que no reconozco._

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No... sí. Sólo es… nunca…

\- Entiendo.

_Acaricio su rostro y mi pulgar roza sus labios. Él aprisiona con ambas manos mi diestra, y besa mi palma y las puntas de mis dedos provocándome oleadas de deseo por la ansiedad que le imprime a sus húmedas caricias._

_Mi ansiedad por sentirlo con cada parte de mi cuerpo crece a raudales. Podría desnudarme, pero quiero que sea él quien lo haga, así que llevo las manos a mi propio vestido y bajo la mayor parte del largo cierre. Mientras yo lo hago, él aguarda en silencio, pero de pronto no aguanta más y pregunta._

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Aguarda un segundo… Ya está.

_Levanto mi vestido y luego me acomodo en su regazo, de modo que la parte inferior de mis piernas descubiertas queda rozando sus manos. Él se tensa un poco, pero antes de que diga algo, tomo su mano derecha, la llevo a mi hombro y lo guío para que la deslice sobre mi piel._

\- Seiya… desnúdame.

_Él respira con fuerza, como dándose valor, se moja los labios con la punta de la lengua en un gesto de nerviosismo que me desarma, y luego pone la otra mano sobre mi hombro, se las arregla para encontrar los tirantes de mi vestido y lo hace descender poco a poco hasta que la tela queda colgando en mi cintura._

_Me aproximo un poco más para poder abrazarlo y sentir mi torso contra el suyo, aunque mi sostén aún impide el contacto total de nuestros pechos._

_Su cuerpo me parece maravillosamente cálido, un contraste que agradezco, pues recuerdo que en ocasiones anteriores, al sentir sus brazos envolviéndome, el frío metal de su armadura se interpuso en nuestro contacto. Y en otras ocasiones, no vestía la armadura, pero su cuerpo perdía calor al mismo tiempo que perdía sangre... Ahora en cambio siento su dulzura, su calidez, la vida fluyéndole por las venas. Mi brazo aprisiona su cintura y entonces siento un cambio violento en su vientre, y él de inmediato se aleja un poco mientras le cambia el color del rostro. Mi mirada se dirige a sus pantalones, y al notar su hombría abultada y sobresaliendo, la sangre también sube a mi cara._

\- Seiya, no tienes por qué avergonzarte...

_Él no me responde nada, pero clava su frente en mi hombro._

_Mi mano no es tan segura como quisiera cuando la dirijo justo a esa zona de su cuerpo, pero me atrevo a darle una tímida caricia. Él aferra mi brazo izquierdo, como buscando contenerse._

\- No tienes por qué contenerte, amor mío. Me haces sentir deseada, y me encanta.

_Creo que algo se derrite en su interior, porque un segundo después me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, y soy yo quien suspira al sentirlo empleando de su fuerza para unirnos. Su erección hace contacto con el centro de mi cuerpo, y siento como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera entera. No para de abrazarme, pero sus dedos exploran la piel de mis pantorrillas, y la parte posterior de mis piernas, caricia que me genera una inesperada sensación de placer._

_Después, le pido que recargue su peso un poco hacia atrás, y aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo, tras un leve forcejeo logró zafar el botón de sus pantalones, y después, bajo el cierre. Le beso la barbilla y me voy acercando a su oreja mientras acaricio una de sus caderas por encima de su ropa interior, y cuando mis dedos van explorando lento el espacio entre una prenda y la otra. Siento una humedad justo encima del punto más sobresaliente de su vientre, y aunque no me dice nada, sonríe y suspira una y otra vez, y noto que su voz me parece cada vez más grave y gruesa. Los pequeños ruiditos que emite me saben a gloria, y de pronto, me pregunto si en la exploración sibarita que me estoy obsequiando de su cuerpo no he sido egoísta, si no lo estaré haciendo esperar demasiado._

_Envalentonándome al pensar que él no puede ver mi rostro, me saco rápidamente el vestido, y tomo su_ _ropa interior por la orilla y tiro de ella hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que de su pantalón._

_Él levanta un poco la cadera para ayudarme, y cuando acabo la maniobra, Seiya está al fin desnudo frente a mí. Sus manos están hechas puños y luce francamente tenso al saberse observado._

_Mis ojos se deleitan al observarlo al fin de cuerpo entero sin obstáculo alguno. Mi mirada acaricia sus piernas (en especial los muslos, que se delatan anchos y poderosos), los abdominales inferiores, rematados por un ombligo que replica perfectamente la forma de una aceituna) y sin disimulo pongo especial atención en su cadera estrecha, y en su pelvis, tan distinta a la mía, y me maravillo al pensar que la sangre acumulada en su bajo vientre inyecta los tejidos de su órgano sexual para convertirlo en el complemento perfecto para mi cuerpo._

\- Di algo por favor.

\- Tu belleza me deja sin palabras, Seiya.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Quisiera verte. No es justo - _dice él haciendo un pucherito que me enternece_

\- Voy a compensarte, te lo prometo.

_Me aproximo de nuevo, tomo sus manos y guió las puntas de sus dedos a mi cintura, y sé gracias a su expresivo rostro que le sorprende descubrir que mi vestido ya no está. Y la vergüenza que lo inundó cuando le quité toda la ropa se desvanece, sus movimientos cobrando confianza al jalarme hacia sí._

_Frota sus labios entreabiertos en mi cuello, mordisquea mis hombros mientras yo acaricio todas sus vertebras y deslizo mis uñas por todo el borde de sus omóplatos, pero pierdo la concentración y solo me aferro a su pecho cuando él comienza a juguetear con las cintas de mi sostén, cubriendo toda mi piel con besos mientras las tiras van descendiendo hasta que siento que la tela en cualquier instante dejará de cubrir mis pechos, poniéndome tan feliz y tan nerviosa a la vez, que decido guiar sus manos directamente al broche y ayudar a sus dedos para que lo abran._

_Una vez abierto, me deshago con facilidad de la prenda, y llevo sus manos directamente a mi corazón... y aunque al principio él sólo acaricia mi pecho con el dorso de sus pulgares como lo hizo al estar hincado frente a mí, después me besa con furia y sus manos acunan mis senos por completo._

_Seiya se recuesta y mi cuerpo lo sigue para quedar tendido sobre el de él, y mientras siento que voy a perder la razón por el modo en el que nos estamos besando._

_Sus manos viajan a mis caderas y a la parte baja de mi espalda, y me encanta, pero me siento extraña dejando que el cargue con todo mi peso, así que giro para que así podamos quedar como estuvimos aquella primera noche. Estando acostada sobre mi costado derecho, con su cuerpo frente al mío, me siento más libre para acariciarlo y para permitir que sus manos me recorran..._

_Y caricia a caricia, beso a beso, la paciencia se nos va acabando. Cada vez respiramos más fuerte, y nuestras acciones son más osadas. Adoro la fuerza de sus brazos, que me guían, me soportan y me dan un punto de apoyo, y sus muslos recubiertos por un vello no muy abundante y de textura sedosa._

_Gimo su nombre cuando él besa mis pechos, y del mismo modo, él me pide que siga cuando mi mano va desde su muslo hasta su glúteo duro y abombado._

_Y en nuestro esfuerzo por estar cada vez más cerca, yo abrazo con mis piernas una de las suyas, y aunque al principio sus besos me tienen tan embebida que no lo registro, cuando cobro algo de conciencia me doy cuenta de que cuando aumenta la presión que ejerce mi muslo contra su virilidad, él se descontrola, así que me impulso hacia él experimentalmente, y en respuesta él da un pequeño grito de placer._

\- ¡Saori! Por favor.

\- Te daré lo que me pidas. Sólo pídelo.

\- Necesito verte.

\- Eso no, Seiya.

\- Por favor.

\- Debemos...

\- ¡Es una tortura!

\- No me lo perd…

_No sé cómo pude pensar que aquel que siempre me llevó la contra, cedería, y con un movimiento certero se arranca la venda de los ojos._

_Intento cubrirme el cuerpo con los brazos, o con un cojín, pero Seiya toma mis antebrazos, me dirige una mirada que claramente me expresa que no puedo impedirle hacer su voluntad, y luego, su expresión cambia por completo cuando sus ojos me recorren con avidez. Su boca se entreabre, y sus orbes achocolatadas se agrandan y se iluminan._

\- Creo que entiendo por qué ese hombre no volvió a ver.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? _\- le pregunto con cierta alarma_

\- Después de verte... ¿Qué importa el mundo? ¿Qué belleza puede compararse con la tuya? Todo es gris comparado con la luz de tu hermosura. Después de este instante, me daría igual no volver a ver ninguna flor, o ningún otro atardecer. El recuerdo de haber contemplado tu perfección bastaría para iluminar el resto de mis días... 

\- No digas eso - _le digo apretándome toda contra él, buscando protegerlo de un daño que quizás ya esté hecho._

_Pero él me besa con toda ternura, mientras me asegura una y otra vez que está bien, y poco a poco, me aparta con suavidad, sus ojos recorren todo lo que sus yemas ya han explorado, y más. Yo me ruborizo, pero aliso sus cabellos, me froto de nuevo contra él, y consigo que vuelva a jadear._

_Me pregunto si yo puedo llegar a sentir algo similar a la felicidad que parece acometerle... Levanto una de mis piernas, buscando un ángulo distinto, procurando separar un poco más mis muslos antes de volver a acercarme a él lo más que puedo, y cuando él se impulsa para hacer contacto, yo aprieto sin querer mis piernas contra la suya, y eso me produce un hormigueo en el sexo que me hace pronunciar su nombre con desespero._

_Nuestros cuerpos irradian una ola de calor inmensa, y nos saboreamos, tocamos, frotamos y apretamos. Su lengua juguetea con el borde de mi oído, y mientras me estruja contra su trabajado abdomen, una de sus manos comienza a trazar círculos enloquecedores contra el aterciopelado remate de mi seno._

_Repite que me ama una y otra vez, y murmura mi nombre contra mi oído, y su voz se cuela en mi ser, llevándose hasta el último resquicio de la soledad que se había instalado en mi alma. Y busco darle tanto como él me da a mí, así que balanceo mi cadera y me impulso ciegamente contra él, igualando sus movimientos cortos y constantes, y al mordisqueo y los círculos de sus dedos se agrega la gozosa tensión que ejerce la tela de mi panty al rozar mi intimidad contra su muslo, y la unión de todos esos estímulos me sume en un trance que me hace jadear su nombre mientras siento que me disuelvo desde mi centro para fundirme con él..._

_Lo que viene después es aún más extraño._

_Jamás he conocido esta languidez pacífica y reparadora, ni he sentido que el corazón me lata tan rápido sin sentir miedo, rabia o angustia de por medio. Mantengo los ojos cerrados un buen rato, pero no me duermo, porque él no se cansa de tocarme, y besa muy ligeramente mis labios, y mis párpados, y mi clavícula. Siento la única prenda que me queda, muy húmeda, pero no me importa. No quiero separarme de él, y floto entre el sueño y la realidad hasta que sus dedos recorren mi vientre y descienden, presionando suavemente hasta llegar a un punto que me hace abrir los ojos y enterrarle un poco las uñas en los brazos._

\- ¿Duele?

\- No _\- le contesto_ \- Házlo de nuevo.

_Él me complace, me explora, hace que se me suban los colores al rostro y me roba el aliento, y a cambio, lo beso mil veces, y descubro que si mordisqueo y chupeteo su cuello, los ojos se le cierran y una sonrisa que no le había visto jamás se le instala en el rostro._

_Siento que su virilidad, que había reposado acunada en el vórtice que crean mis piernas enredadas en una de las suyas, se endurece y se expande, y volvemos a impulsarnos el uno contra el otro en un balanceo leve y juguetón... Y después de algunos minutos deliciosos de ese juego, sé que estamos de nuevo al borde del abismo, y que ha llegado la hora de saltar._

\- Seiya, ven...

_Él me mira, y sabe perfectamente cuál es mi muda petición._

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Estás listo. Estoy lista. Confío en ti.

_Me sonríe, por primera vez durante la velada, con esa porfía que odiaba verle de niño, haciéndome saber que lo haría todo por hacerme feliz (y que lo conseguirá a como dé lugar) y luego ambos forcejeamos para retirar la tela que recubre mi pelvis. Y en cuanto la prenda mojada ha sido removida, retomamos la misma posición, pero guardando cierta distancia, dejando espacio para permitir que su mano y la mía se unan sobre su miembro caliente como una braza, y acomoden el aterciopelado y húmedo extremo justo frente a mi entrada. Separo un poco más las piernas, buscando facilitarlo todo, le paso el brazo derecho encima para impulsarme apoyada en sus hombros, y después de una breve pausa, siento su sexo intentando introducirse en mí._

_Es lo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque he escuchado que es normal sentir dolor, la sensación me toma por sorpresa. Mi mano izquierda se tensa en su mejilla, y él de inmediato cesa su movimiento ascendente. Me tomo un segundo para respirar, le sonrío, y le pido que prosiga, pensando en que no debo de asustarme, recordando haber oído que después de un rato la incomodidad pasa, y convencida, sobre todo, de que no es tan grave como para hacerme pensar en detenerme en mi camino para conocer la única vertiente del amor que no he explorado jamás._

_Impulso un poquito mi cadera hacia la suya, tratando de acostumbrarme a la sensación de la penetración, y la parte más ancha de su hombría al fin se abre paso en mi interior, y poco a poco, continua avanzando a pesar de la resistencia de mis músculos. Arde un poco, pero respiro e intento que mi cuerpo lo acepte de tan buena gana como lo hace mi mente, quejándome solo levemente hasta que al fin siento que él alcanza mi límite._

\- Te duele, ¿verdad?

\- Un poco, pero no te atrevas a irte, o te pegaré con una rama.

_Él ríe nervioso, pero luego me mira, uniendo su frente a la mía, y cuando habla me parece que está a punto de llorar._

\- No quiero herirte.

\- Nada que tú hagas puede herirme, Seiya. Solo quedémonos así un poco, ¿sí?

\- Sí.

_Reposo mi frente sobre su hombro, froto mi nariz contra su clavícula e incluso lo mordisqueo un poco mientras él me acaricia el cabello, roza el borde de mis nalgas con sus dedos, y me besa con toda su ternura._

_Transcurridos unos instantes, yo subo un poco más mi pierna para envolverle la cadera, y él por reflejo, flexiona la pierna que tengo entre las mías, y el cambio en la presión que ejerce en mi interior me hace suspirar._

_Nos miramos, y sin palabras, entendemos que es viable continuar. Su cuerpo me acuna nuevamente, nos mecemos con calma, casi sin retroceder, buscando acercarnos más y más, y la incomodidad va desvaneciéndose ante las caricias que su mano izquierda vierte sobre mis muslos y mis caderas, y copio el movimiento que descubrimos cuando aún llevaba mi ropa interior puesta. La sensación es mucho más intensa ahora que él está en mí, pero comienza a imitarme mi ritmo, y una vez que nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones se han acoplado, nada nos detiene_.

_Mis dedos aferran sus cabellos, su frente toca la mía, nuestras miradas se niegan a abandonarse, las respiraciones se nos agitan progresivamente y cabalgamos libres, delirantes, y experimento sensaciones que no puedo describir y que duplican en intensidad a la experiencia de hace un rato y se agigantan a cada roce hasta que él me hace sentir que me desintegro y vuelvo a nacer, al tiempo que un lazo irrompible se forma en ese mismo instante, uniendo nuestras almas para siempre..._

_Cuando logro recobrar algo de cordura, noto que mis piernas tiemblan, y que nuestros cuerpos bañados de luna están perlados de sudor. Una de las lágrimas de felicidad que nuestro acoplamiento me produjo se me escurre, cayendo de mi mejilla hasta la mejilla de él, donde mi rostro está apoyado_ , _y la brisa marina que sopla refresca nuestros extremidades, que se niegan a romper sus lazos, ayudándonos a recuperarnos de del arrebato extático que acabamos de experimentar._

_Por el movimiento de su pecho, comprendo que Seiya solloza quedito, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle si algo va mal, él habla, y el resonar de su voz me cala hasta los huesos._

\- Tenías razón. Es nuestro destino - _dice al tiempo que entrelaza sus dedos con los míos_ \- Fui hecho para ti, y he recorrido mil caminos para llegar a tus manos... No me sueltes.

\- Nunca.

_Y se lo digo con una convicción que brota desde las raíces de mi ser, con la certeza de que pase lo que pase, Seiya ya forma parte de mi ser, tanto como yo formo parte de él._

_Esta dicha vivida, nadie nos la puede arrebatar, y aún cuando haya ciertos impedimentos y se presenten obstáculos, ahora que disponemos de este espacio, sé que volveremos a él, y nos encontraremos y nos amaremos una y otra vez, pues no existe en este mundo fuerza alguna que pueda separarnos._

**FIN**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me pase de cursi?  
> Mientras espero su respuesta, y si acaso alguien se pregunta si consumí algún psicotrópico para escribir esto, pues no, aclaro que nada más estuve leyendo un poquitín...  
> Zeus, el padre de Athena, fue tremendo, pues empezó por violar a Rea, su mamá, (sí, gulp) transformado en serpiente, y aunque tomó por esposa a Hera, su hermana, con el andar de los tiempos se hizo pasar por otros hombres o se transformó en varios animales (toro, cisne, codorniz y varios más) para convencer, forzar, amar o raptar a otras mujeres, divinas o mortales, (incluido Ganímedes, un chico), y hasta se aventó una vez la puntada de transformarse en lluvia dorada para embarazar a Dánae, que se habían negado a dar su brazo a torcer.  
> Y sí, Semele fue una mortal amante suya, a la que Hera engañó para que le pidiera a Zeus mostrarse en toda su gloria, y cuando Zeus lo hizo ella perdió la vida...  
> Tiresias es el nombre del infortunado que se topó con Athena bañándose, y ella, asustada y enojada a la vez, lo dejó ciego, pero luego se arrepintió al ver que había sido un accidente que él la viera, y para compensarlo por su vista perdida, le dio el don de la profecía, convirtiéndolo en el vidente más importante de toda la era clásica.  
> Y en cuanto a la solución de Saori, en la mitología se menciona que Athena se llega a transformar en memorables ocasiones en un mochuelo (una especie de búho). Y entre sus muchas cualidades y atributos divinos, se le considera la diosa de varias artes manuales, como el tejido y el bordado. Además, se le considera inventora de las bridas, y las carrozas, así que yo eché todo a la licuadora, y bueno, ya está, ya saben como llegamos aquí.  
> Hasta aquí la nota cultural, que espero no les haya estorbado.  
> Recuerden que reviews, reclamos, comentarios, dudas o cualquier clase de histerias, serán recibidos y contestados.  
> ¡Hasta pronto, nos estamos leyendo!  
> Con un abrazo y enorme gratitud,  
> Fuego.
> 
> P.D  
> Este fic fue publicado en fanfiction la madrugada del 17 de Febrero de 2016, minutos antes de que se diera a conocer la muerte de Jesús Barrero, el actor de doblaje mexicano que prestó su voz para que conociéramos a Seiya de Pegaso y nos enamoraramos de él y de sus fantásticos compañeros de viaje...  
> Este trabajo llevaba meses cocinándose en mi cabeza, pero quiso la suerte que su finalización y publicación coincidiera con semejante evento, de modo que, aunque siempre me hace extremadamente feliz publicar, (y en especial me entusiasmaba pensar que lograría darle un poquito de felicidad a los fans del SeiyaxSaori, con los que siento una especie de deuda), la publicación de este trabajo se convirtió en una experiencia agridulce y más bien dolorosa, tanto para los lectores como para mí.  
> Aunque ha pasado algún tiempo, aún me cuesta mucho expresar el vacío que provocó en mí su partida, pero repetiré lo que dije en su momento:  
> Para mí, la voz de Jesús será siempre la de Seiya, y seguirá simbolizando alegría, juventud, belleza, frescura, y sobre todo esperanza.  
> Dedico este trabajo a su memoria.  
> F.  
> 19/Agosto/2016


End file.
